warinthenorthfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorin, Lord of Nordinbad
Gorin, Lord of Nordinbad Lord Gorin is the Lord of Nordinbad, the last know refuge and hold of dwarves in the Grey Mountains. His great-grandsire founded Nordinbad when all other dwarves abandonned their holds in fear of the dragons that were coming from the North. There, his great-grandsire looked upon Azan-zaram, a beutiful hidden lake. He chose to stay, along with many other Longbeards. But to be the leader of the dwarves at Nordinbad, you have to be hardy and fearless, "surrounded by enemies and starved by basic nescessities", as Bruni puts it. Gorin himself does not claim himself king of the Longbeards, just Lord of Nordinbad. They see Dain Ironfoot as rightfull King of the Longbeards, though they have no knowledge of them and of Nordinbad. Lord Gorin has very little contact with the outside world, and no contact with other dwarves. They have little or no resources at times, and the only contact Gorin has established is with the Beornings, who they trade with at some times. They do, however, take a lot of pride in their work, as they are master craftsmen. In their time at Nordinbad, Gorin has had many halls, bridges and gates re-modelled and repaired. They know stone like the back of their hands. Gorin's heir is his son, Nordri, and has put a lot of ideas of what it means to be a dwarf in him while he was growing up. Alongside him is his best friend, and Captain of the Nordinbad Guard, Bruni. Gorin and Bruni have a close friendship, each one of them ready to lay their life down for the other. Because of this friendship, Bruni has also helped raise him, teaching him to wield an axe at a very young age. Since the small band of dwarves is heavily outnumbered, they like to keep an eye on the orcs of the mountains. It was during the events of the War in the North when Gorin's scouts reported a large number of orcs gathering at Mount Gundabad. They would have done nothing but hunker down and await the coming attack if Bruni didn't have knowledge of a secret weapon in Gundabad. A weapon in the stone, capable of breaking rock with a simple horn blow, causing the mountain roof to collapse on top of the inhabitents. So, Gorin mustered a small force to storm Gundabad, access the weapon and use it on the orcs there. But it would be a suicide mission, and every dwarf volunteered knew he wasn't coming back, which included Gorin's best friend Bruni, another dwarf of the Nordinbad guard, Anar, and even Gorin's heir, Nordri. Gorin couldn't do any thing to stop him, as he filled his head with such ideas. Thus, Gorin watched his son, best friend, and a small company of fine dwarves walk away to their death, knowing they would never return... or would they return? Well, his son and best friend (Nordri and Bruni) were returned to him by the Fellowship of the North, who happened to also be raiding Mount Gundabad. They arrived on the backs of three great eagles, Beleram, Baranthor and Armenel. Showing his gratitude, he gave the Fellowship a pick of some of his finest weapons and armour. Gorin also stated that that will be their last gamble. Now, they will just have to hunker down and wait for the war to come to them, and told them of Agandaur. He came to their front gate, demanding that they leave Nordinad now, or face the Firey doom that overtook their ancestors. He was obviously refering to the dragons that came out of the North and killed and drive the dwarves of the Grey Mountains from their holds. Gorin feared Agandaur had allied himself with the dragon Urgost, who dwelt nearby. If Urgost marched against Nordinbad together with Agandaur, it would surely fall. So, the Fellowship of the North promised to slay the dragon before it could ally with Agandaur. They then set out, first to Mirkwood to find the dragon's whearabouts from Radagast, and then to his lair itself. But as the three heros set out to help the dwarves of Nordinbad, the real danger was from Agandaur himself, as he set out a huge army to lay siege to Nordinbad. As the battle commenced, Gorin led his troops to the battlements and to the gate to meet the orcs head on. As stough and hardy as the dwarves are, they even to wear down from battle, with wave after wave of sturdy Uruks can be troublesome for anyone. Soon, Gorin was wounded in the arm, and could not fight any longer in the battle. He was carried back to the Upper Galleries, and took charge from there. Gorin and the wounded would have been slaughtered to the last dwarf in a last stand if it wasn't for the Fellowship, who returned to save Nordinbad. They succeeded, but at the loss of two Eagles and gravely wounding Beleram. After the battle, Gorin dispached what dwarves he could to retrieve Beleram and give him could care. Gorin learned that his greatest and oldest friend, Bruni, fell in battle. He stated that the dwarves of Nordinbad would not play another role in this war, unless war again returned. When Sauron was defeated, and Agandaur slain, Gorin sent out emissaries to locate the other dwarves of Middle-Earth, and seek out Dain, the King of the Longbeards. Gloin, son of Groin, of Erebor was shown Nordinbad by the Fellowship, and the dwarves of Nordinbad was reunited with theit kin. Gorin finnally laid down his wishes, and rested in piece.